Strength
by Karanebeti
Summary: An AU fic with a new character added in the mix, it dances around a horrible incident, don't know what happened till the end - please R


A/N: Hiya! I appreciate you taking time to read my fic! It's my first one...that I intend to finish heh. I changed their names but they're still the same lovable characters - I'll tell you a secret of their names in this fic next chap...if anyone asks anyway heh. Well I hope you enjoy Ja ne!

* * *

"You just had to play heroine didn't you?" Zen choked out. Torn, Sky and Gen rushed over to his side. Gen immediately began to run his hands over her wounds.

"There's not much I can do." Gen quietly stated. "She's lost quite a lot of blood."

Zen could not hear Gen's explanation, he was deep in his own thoughts. 'You've always been like this. Even when we first met.' Zen's mind soon wandered back to that day.

"We've got you now, you bastards." Cory grinned triumphantly. His gang, the purple-haired goth, Laura, the brute strength, but not anywhere the stereotypical idiot goon, Darren, and Cory's annoying little sister, Karen had Zen and his ragtag group of friends cornered and down on the ground. Torn's long red and black hair was mussed and covered most of his face; Sky's golden eyes just kept to the ground, depressed about their defeat; Gen kept his face hidden with his short black hair, and Zen's violet eyes glared through his blonde hair veiling his face.

"C'mon Cory. I wanna play with Zen!" Karen pouted behind Laura.

"Stay back Karen. Darren and I will handle this. Keep her back Laura." Cory commanded; Laura nodded.

"We're gonna tear you guys apart." Darren grinned.

Zen rolled his eyes.

"Are you kidding me? You guys have been after us since eighth grade." Torn snickered while he struggled up.

"Get back down!" Darren slammed his fist into Torn's stomach, sending Torn back to the ground in pain.

"Yeah we have, and now, it seems we've got you." Cory's grin seemed to expand to his ears.

"Ah there you are, you guys!"

Everyone turned to the voice. Eight pairs of eyes rested on Kara Harris, a small, brown-haired young woman wearing a short black skirt with a matching tight, black shirt.

"What are you talking about?" Zen asked a little wide-eyed.

"I've been looking all over for you." Kara smiled broadly.

"Do you know what you're doing little girl?" Cory growled.

Kara suddenly got very angry, "I am not little!"

Cory faltered a bit in surprise. He regained his composure and his arrogance quickly, "What are you, like five foot?"

Kara growled and suddenly appeared right in front of Cory, grinning "Yeah, about that."

"What the-" He was cut short however, by Kara's fist in his stomach. He crumbled to the ground.

"Cory!" Laura and Darren cried out in unison.

"You're gonna pay for that." Darren clenched his hand into a tight fist. Kara simply positioned herself to fight not letting her smile fade.

"No Darren." Cory held out his hand from his kneeling position.

"But Co…"

"No, we need time to assess her like we did with them. We'll leave them alone for now." Cory picked himself up and stopped at Kara's eye level. "That was good, I'll give you that. We'll get you just like we got them someday." Cory rose up to his full height. "Let's go.

"But Cory-" Laura attempted.

"I said, let's go Laura. We can get them again."

"Yes sir." Laura nodded.

"Bye Zen!" Karen waved vigorously and ran behind Laura.

"Hey thanks!" Sky tried to stand up, but clenched his eyes shut and fell back to the ground. "Ow…"

Kara rushed up to the group, "C'mon don't try to move. I'll bring my car around."

"Hey, we didn't ask for your help." Zen said through gritted teeth.

"Come now Zen, she saved our asses." Gen grinned.

"Ch, whatever." Zen turned his head away from the rest of his group.

"What's your name cutie?" Torn coughed out, smiling.

Kara perked her head up and blushed, "Oh, it's Kara. Please, just rest. I'll be right back."

"So what do you make of her?" Torn asked everyone after Kara disappeared round a corner.

"I like her!" Sky answered enthusiastically.

"She seems nice." Gen smiled.

"I think she's pretty cute so all that leaves is Zen. Zen?" Torn looked wearily over at Zen.

"What ever. It's not like I ever have much of a choice." Zen mumbled.

"We just wanted to make you feel like part of the group Zen." Torn smiled. "Here she comes, everyone look really hurt." A small black car pulled up the alley and Kara stepped out. She smiled lightly.

"Who wants shotgun?" She playfully asked. Everyone stared at Zen. They all grinned and pointed to the back of his head. Kara giggled.

"Blondie gets shotgun huh?"

Zen looked up, "What?" Everyone chuckled.

"Actually his name's Jason. But we all call him Zen." Gen offered, "My name's Kip, my nickname's Genuine, or Gen for short."

"I'm Shane, but I prefer Torn." Torn winked.

"My name's Sain, they all call me Sky though." Sain eagerly followed.

"Nice to meet you all. Zen?" She knelt to his eye level. "Want me to help you up?"

Zen stuck his nose in the air. "Hmph. Ah!" He jumped in surprise as Kara wrapped her arm around his waist and put his arm over her shoulder. He winced from his reflexive reaction. "Dammit." He moaned.

"I told you not to move." Kara reprimanded.

"You surprised me."

"I assumed you said 'yes'." Zen stared at her.

"I never said that."

"I assumed you didn't talk much."

"Hmph."

Torn looked at Gen, "This oughta be good, eh?"

* * *

Well? Please let me know! I wanna know sniffs I'll update quicker if people care I swear! 


End file.
